Outcome of Universes: Chapter 3
by The first Messenger
Summary: Witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational flagship!


Chapter 3: Change of plans

The Eclipse was possibly the most magnificent vessel Master Chief ever saw in his life next to Installation 04. Whoever was commanding that vessel had to be important; Chief took no hesitation to ask the Stormtrooper what the Eclipse was. His exact response was, "The flagship of the Imperial fleet, it can wipe out a whole rebel fleet in just a matter of minutes. I hope one day I'm assigned to it someday." Chief thought to himself for a moment _That ship looks like it can take several hours of bombardment from seven Covenant ships. I would be damned if it was used against us. _Then Cortana came on with her voice louder than usual "Chief the bomb!" Chief swore under his breath and ran off as fast as he could with the Stormtrooper he talked to yelling for him to wait but he just ignored him and ran off hoping to get the bomb before it exploded.

Korto stood there with an amusing grin on his face watching the Eclipse blast the Covenant ships into debris and more TIE fighters dealt with the banshees and then the Eclipse charged a green laser at the one remaining capitol ship and it hit it with a bright green beam that instantly destroyed it. "Magnificent," said Korto then he brought out a handheld communicator "Head to the main cannon." he ordered "Which one?" said the voice. "The one to the right of the command deck." "Alright I'm coming." Said the voice then he put the communicator back in and Miranda asked "Who's coming?" Korto turned around with the grin still on his face "The best Admiral in the Imperial fleet." Around a few minutes later a shuttle came in with an escort of two TIE fighters then moments later a man in a white uniform with blue skin, dark red eyes, and black combed back hair walked in with an escort of two reptilian creatures with staffs with spikes at the end, he walked near with a cheerful grin on his face. "Hello Korto." Then he noticed Miranda and made a gentlemen's bow "And who is this enchanting young lady?" Korto looked at Miranda "Ah yes Miranda this is Grand Admiral Thrawn and Thrawn this is Miranda Keyes." Johnson walked up in a grumpy mood "Listen here pretty boy, you bringing yourself and those I.D. wanting wannabes was one thing but now you bringing some character off of Star Trek has crossed the line! And plus now you brought in two lizards that have the smell of a donkeys ass!" The two reptilian creatures snarled and raised their blades at his neck then Thrawn told them to stand down as he chuckled and said "Well if it weren't for us I'm sure the room would have different corpses everywhere." Johnson huffed and Thrawn picked up one of the Elites helmets and examined it. "Interesting design…. Yes. Ah, so it would seem." Said Thrawn as he looked at the helmet "What are you talking about blue boy?" Johnson asked "The art in their armor, this Covenant are a religious army. Great warriors that fight anything in their way." "Where are you going with this?" asked Johnson. Thrawn turned around and said "These species art it is quite good nothing like I've seen. Once you know the species' art, you know the species." Thrawn said then gave the helmet to one of the reptilians next to him. "Put it in my collection." The creature bowed and walked off. Thrawn turned around, "By the way Johnson, what is Star Trek?"

"Good work Chief, now if there was only one way we could use it. "Said Cortana commenting Chiefs success disabling the bomb." Chief probably smiled behind his mask "We will." He walked off near the elevator "I know they'll be coming back for more." She said, "And we'll be ready." Said the Master Chief.

High Charity, a place where destinies are created, and fates are sealed; the high council discusses how they will deal with a heresy until the high prophet of mercy came to Truth's ears with some disturbing news. "Truth, our plans are… delayed." Truth's eyes widened. "Delayed!? How?" Mercy cleared his throat, "You see the humans have gained new… allies." The details were something Truth wished was a dream but ironically enough they weren't. "Send in another attack force with seven more ships! Let's see how good this 'Empire' really is."

Over Earth, things have calmed down a bit it was only a few hours since the attack and things seem to be going well for the time being. Korto Vos thought to himself about what to do then a Stormtrooper commander came close. "Sir!" said the commander as he saluted "What is it commander?" "Sensors have picked up several vessels that match the Covenants." Korto thought for a second, "Get the units and fighters ready. Thrawn, get to your ship." Miranda made the same order to the UNSC troops and this time Chief might actually get more kills. Then that Stormtrooper he talked to earlier showed up next to him. "You sure are pretty fast we had to give up chasing you away." Said the Stormtrooper then Cortana came in in a cheery mood. "Well looks like you got a fan." She said teasing him. "The names Crossbone at least that's what they call me. My real name is Lucien." Chief didn't hesitate to ask. "Why do they call you Crossbone?" Lucien didn't seem like the other troopers he was less…. Serious. "Well I got a lot of kills on the last mission it was as if no one could stop me. So they gave me that name." Chief seemed interested in his story "I'm John Spartan 117 Master Chief." Lucien looked away and was practicing aiming with his gun. "So what's your story?" The alarm went off and seven Covenant cruisers came out of slipspace. "Thrawn, you ready?" Korto asked Thrawn on the communicator. "I know their art. Don't worry." Miranda walked up to Korto "Thrawn is quite the tactician is he?" Korto grinned "Yeah, if it weren't for him we wouldn't have beaten the Rebels at our last and final battle." Korto stared at the wormhole and thought _I just hope none of the Covenant managed to get through that. _When he was looking at his Star Destroyers and the Eclipse about to engage the Covenant ships, the boarding parties began and Covenant troops marched into the MAC cannon again. Korto was watching his troops and Miranda's take care of them but more came and then Korto was screaming and everything was slowed down "No! No! NOO!!" Miranda came up to him "Korto! What's wrong?" She asked trying to pick him up but he got up first. "All units! Destroy the boarders!! Eliminate the ships, the Emperor is coming!!!"


End file.
